Godzilla vs Kong Chapter 6
Gathering the titans part 2 ''' ' ' General Yamoto continued to watch as Colonel Nomura talking through his wakytalky. Asking what's going on in osaka, he put it away and began speaking. “ Godzilla has changed his course to the west, probably corlando where Kong is” '¨'Why and How?¨ asked Yamoto “From what i've heard armstrong and his team used a echolocation machine to get his attention” answered Nomura “Good, now that's outta the way, it's time to work on a little project i've been working on for a long while now” Namura looked at him in fear and curiosity. “ What little project?” asked Namura “You’ll see once we get its location” said Yamoto evilly Nomura’s starting to grow angry now rather than afraid, he's still mad by the fact his Yamato's sub units leared Godzilla to osaka just so he can be looked upon as a tyrant, as much as he hates Godzilla, he wouldn't do such a thing. His main goal is to save lives, not kill, even if it's worth it. “I hope you know what your doing this time, cause that last stunt was unacceptable! It makes shiver by just thinking about it, so should YOU! Osaka was your home! Your birthplace! As a general you should be ashamed for what you did, to make up for your past mistakes, make sure this “Little” project doesn’t fail and kill more innocents! Yamoto laughed at him and began to reply “ Your the one to talk general, wasn’t it YOU that freed LK-02 without permission and thus almost created a blood bath? HUH?! Your lucky that those people from the boat and on land wasn’t squashed, if that happened then you would've been executed instead of being kept prisoner, who gave you permission to dive into my past and use it as a excuse to bring me down?? I know you looked into my profile when you were in charge, but YOU have no right to bring it here!! Osaka's dead to me! Both literally and figuratively, I don’t care what happens to it anymore, all I care about is my goal and that's it.” Nomura looked down in shame, feeling guilty for what he did, pretty much agreeing with what Yamoto said. “Now if you excuse me, i'm going to the war room” said Yamoto He strode off into a big door not too far from here, Nomura followed. Yamoto entered the door and revealed a into a dark ominous room with red screens all over the place, basically its own why of mocking its less intimidating rooms with blue screens, Yamato's right men and women were all there sitting in front of the large desk, waiting for him to sit in at the end of it, he took his seat at the right, Nomura sat on the left. Yamoto began to talk. “ Report!” “We recharged all the turrets and finished the newly designed anti kaiju mines” said a scary but somewhat muscular woman “Kongs distracted by the GDF in Colorado desert still” said handsome man with a red glove” “Excellent, while that's happening we can order our troops there to plant them. Any word about the project?” “It's still intact” said a goth like man with glasses Nomura was still bother by that project he mentioned before, he's getting the feeling it might be a highly destructive weapon that can end all life, or a kaiju. Which makes him sweat more than he can breath. The fact that the Red Bamboo had been able to make up all of these things has both impressed Colonel Nomura greatly and made him baffled, and it was soon after that they started to spit out more surprising weapons and tech. Like missiles that can split into tiny but still highly explosive ones and freeze rays!! “ is that all?” asked Yamoto “Yes that is all” answers the red gloved man ' ' "Alright then, transport all the weapons in colorado immediately " the General Ordered as Colonel Nomura and the rest rose from there seats and went there separate ways. Yamoto went near a large computer with five people typing on it. " Anything I can assist with?” asked Nomura. “Yes, keep an eye on the GDF and Monarch while my units take care of the two behemoths” ordered Yamoto “That's it?” "Thats it...Every minute they come up with ways that might ruin our operation, especially with…. Sigh….." General Yamoto paused for a moment. " With who?" asked Nomura "That girl……." answered Yamoto finally. Nomura knew what he meant now, the psychic Monarch used in 2019 to handle Ghidorah… the new member of Mothra’s cult. “Hmm...yes it rather bothersome.” Nomura agreed "Oh..as for the JSDF, if they want to waste their lives, let them come to my men when I am ready, there not as dangerous." General Yamoto looked through the red screen showing Kong battling GDF Jets. "From here, we should be able to see the Diet fall." "From here, we will hear parliament's screams," Colonel Nomura corrected. Back in colorados desert, King Kong roared as he battered one of the jets with his palm. His fingers ended up with semi 1st degree burns as a result. Kong has grown tired of the little planes, swarming around him like bugs looking for some resting spot, three planes dived down on top of him to blast his head, they fired away, but kong saw this coming and raised his arms over his head for cover due to the missiles high speeds, the explosions only made him flich, all they did was singe more of his fur, Kong saw the four planes fly in front of him and swatted them with his arm, causing more fur to fall, another fleet came flying in from the left, kong grabbed a a chunk a land again and threw it, only two was hit, the last remaining two retreated to the nearby city, Kong turned to see this time ten laser tanks ready to fire, but Kong was quick enough to make a mini leap over them, then slapped his hand on five tanks before watching them hit some of the others while flying/rolling. At western sea Godzilla's still following the helicopter emitting the MUTOs echolocation, while that's happening Armstrongs communicating on the walkie talkie. “Anything messy out there!?” The man in the surviving jets answers his question. “Yeah! Kongs learning our moves like its childs play!! Majority of our fleets down, both jets and tanks!!” Armstrong looks unsurprised, “ Just gather some reinforcements would you! Were almost there!” “Yes sir!” The man signaled the other jet and turned left at GDF base at the end of the city. So did the other. Ishiro was curious, “Anything wrong!?” asked Serizawa “Yeah! Kongs pissed!! Thats whats wrong!” answered Armstrong “ Right..Like that's something we needed to know!” Delgado complained “He won’t be for much longer!!” said Jessica ‘Yeah..I..can feel..his anger..” said Miki worriedly “Are you sensing his emotions!?” asked Delgado She realised herself from the trance. “Just checking how close we are exactly!” answered Miki “My god your freaky..” said Delgado '“What?! Asked Miki somewhat angrily' ''' Jessica smacked him across the head again, but this time harder. Armstrong looked further out of the copter to see how close are they now, and thankfully there finally, they can even see Kong sitting on the ground regaining his energy. ¨Here we are!¨ said Armstrong, But as soon as they got closer, there machine started blinking red lights fast! The group covered their eyes swiftly when it appeared, then started to emmite a loud beeping noise similar to a fire alarm. “The fuck is that!!?” asked Delgado frustratingly “The machines malfunctioning!!” answered Jessica “Out of all the fucking times!!!” yelled Armstrong “Guys!!” Miki called Armstrong looked over to see Godzilla stopping, he can tell that Godzillas confused, looking under and top to see hear where it went, then turned around to find another area to scope. “No No No No!!!!!” screamed Armstrong, clearly pissed that they had it this close but failed miserably, Godzilla then dived down to extend his search. Armstrong looked at Kong for a moment, then looked back Godzillas dark silhouette, he brought himself closer to the pilot to give him a order. “Full speed ahead!” “To Kong?” asked the pilot “Yes!“ answered Armstrong The pilot went full throttle to the relaxing titan. “What are you doing!?” asked Serizawa “Gonna force Godzilla to step in the ring, that's what!” Kong near the shore, was examining his burned hands and singed fur he got from the planes, he wasn’t too surprised considering he was in conditions leagues worse, but was slightly annoyed still, when he set his eyes on the ocean he can hear/see something coming, it was tiny object that made a tiny ticking noise from what he can tell are spinning blades, a few seconds later he can fully tell what it is, and boy was he not satisfied, the helicopter begen firing some anti kaiju missiles at him with little hesitation, but since Kongs outgrown that kind of attack he dodged them like there nothing. Kong grabbed a medium sized chunk of land and threw viscously. Armstrong grabbed Jessica's, Delgado's and Miki hands and jumped out of the vehicle, Serizawa jumped quickly too, but unfortunately the pilot didn't, as they fell Armstrong looked up as the helicopter was obliterated by the chunk, then seeing it splash into the water, where Godzilla dived in, they too splashed into the water, painfully though. They all went up the surface swiftly to catch some air. “ You alright!?” Armstrong asked “Yeah! “ They swim closer to each other to hold on tightly. “Where's the others?” asked Miki she couldn’t see them clearly due to the waves. Armstrong spotted the rest going up, he pulled madison and swam closer to them, “There you guys are!” he said in relief. “God my mascaras ruined..” said Jessica in disappointment “No one care right now!” snapped Delgado “Gojira should come in any minute now” said Ishio They suddenly heard a loud rumbling like noise on the bottom of the sea. “He's here…” said delgado Miki started to see a black silhouette slowly rising from above, with them being on top Godzillas more bigger than he looks in the distance, every sec. Her fear grew and grew immensely, breathing faster than ever and shivering more. “Its ok now, its ok, he's not gonna hurt you, he has a different target that's all” said Armstrong She nodded hesitantly, she watched Godzilla swim below them to Kong, Kong on the land was giving off a angry glare at the sky, still not getting over what happened, as soon as he began to turn he heard the same moen the group did, getting loader and loader them more closer it gets, he turned back to fully see a dark from with some spikes sticking outta it, Kong gave a confusing face, wondering what the hell is that, it suddenly dived deep into the watery void so calmly, Kong was even more confused now, he's not getting anything from this thing, to take further exception he walked to the shore bending his head abit to see what's going on…...Nothing, just plain nothing. There was no dark form nor spikes to see, so Kong then brought himself up and walked away. After few sec. He heard that sound again, only loader, but before he can turn to see Godzilla jumped outta the water in full rage!! His mouth wide opened ready to chow down! Kong in fear moved outta his way swiftly, Godzilla reached his hand to slash the ape but missed barley, Kong grabbed his lower neck and dragged him to the ground, making him roll through the land like a ball a few miles before flipping over holding on the earth to gain some stance, Kong felt a little sting on his back, as he put his hand behind it he felt some bloody scars, releasing the creature in front of him has done something to him after all, Godzilla slowly got up, breathing through his nostrils heavily, Kong did the same, there now locked on to each other dead senter, both of them glaring and growling at the same time, Godzilla grinding his teeth while Kong clutching his fist, ready for what's coming, showing no mercy. The team was silent in dread, the time has finally come, the time where two of the most powerful kaiju Monarch discovered came face to face, igniting the greatest gladiator match in history, East vs West, Saviour vs Protecter, Apex Predator vs Mighty Guardian, God vs King. “ Let them fight…” said Miki Godzilla shrieked as he made his way through the dry land as fast as he could. Kong roaring and beating chest with bloodied paws, ran like a berserker too. The two titans drew closer to one another, each becoming more wrathful by the sec. Shaking the earth with every stomp on the way. Its time to see whos the REAL King of the Monsters In the distance, from a hovering helicopter, A Red Bamboo Agent watched as Godzilla and King Kong charging. The Agent pulled his walky talky to let his boss know whats going on. “Its happening sir!” Yamoto sitting on a chair turned over, giving off a not surprised face. “While earlier than expected, I new at one point they'll meet” said Yamoto. “Bring up the surveillance!” ordered Nomura The cameras went on and shows the two charging kaiju. “Like what Ishio said...Let them fight..” Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories Category:Fanfiction